OS Solangelo
by Nini Cali
Summary: Ensemble de one-shot Solangelo. Des idées ? Envoyez les moi par message privée !
1. Une sieste maudite

**Sieste maudite.**

 _ **Nico et Will sont déjà en couple ;-)**_

 **PDV Will :**

J'étais à l'infirmerie quand soudain, Jason entra, Nico dans ses bras. Ce dernier était tout rouge et son souffle était saccadé. J'abandonnai immédiatement ce que je faisais et courut vers Jason :

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas, bafouilla t-il. Je me baladais quand je le vis suffoqué en dessous de l'arbre de Thalia."

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire car il n'y avait aucune blessure apparente. Une insolation ? Non, il est encore conscient. C'est alors que Nico entrouvrit les yeux et me montra faiblement son avant bras. Je le pris dans les bras, le plaça dans un lit tout près et examina son avant-bras. On pouvait distinguer une marque de piqûre boursouflée.

"Qu'est ce qui a fait ça ?

\- A...Abeille, murmura t-il."

Mais oui ! C'est l'été et la saison des abeilles ! Mais il fallait que je fasse vite car Nico avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je sortis un flacon de nectar du placard et prit un morceau d'ambroisie. Je donnai les deux à mon petit ami. Je soupirai de soulagement quand je vis que sa respiration devint plus fluide. Il finit par s'endormir de fatigue. Je me tournai vers Jason, qui regardait la scène d'un œil inquiet.

"Normalement, ça devrait être bon. Merci de l'avoir amené.

\- C'est normal Will. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser en train de mourir.

\- Si tu ne l'avais pas amené à temps, il aurait pu mourir. Je te dois une fière chandelle."

~ Time skip ~

Après quelques heures, Nico finit par se réveiller. Je m'approchai de lui, m'assit sur le bord du lit et l'embrassa doucement.

"Tu m'as fait peur Death Boy.

\- Désolé Sunshine. Je faisais une sieste sous l'arbre et je n'ai pas fait attention.

\- Tu aurais du me prévenir que tu avais une allergie au piqûre d'abeille. Bientôt 1 an et je ne le savais même pas.

\- J'avais oublié, bougonna t-il avec une mine boudeuse.

Trop mignon !

\- Tu n'oublieras plus maintenant." Dis-je en l'embrassant

 **Voilà, première O.S ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et à bientôt pour un nouveau one-shot !**


	2. Two-Shot : Une fin tragique ? 1

**Nouveau concept : un one-shot en deux temps. Je comptai en faire une histoire mais elle est trop courte donc je vais la mettre ici en deux temps. Amusez vous bien !**

 **P.S : Spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les Héros de l'Olympe. Vous êtes prévenu !**

 **Partie 1.**

PDV Nico :

Nous venions de terminer la bataille contre Gaïa. Le champs de bataille était sous une fine couche de poussière dorée, cachant en partie les cadavres de nos amis disparus. Ce champs de bataille puait la mort et je savais de quoi je parlais en disant ça.

Léo venait de se sacrifier pour le reste du monde. Cependant, sa mort n'était pas comme les autres et cela m'avait perturbé.

Je titubai. J'avais utilisé énormément de magie des enfers durant le combat malgré les conseils du fils d'Apollon. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Will. De quoi je me mêle ? Les ombres font parties de moi, j'y suis habitué. Ce n'est pas lui qui vas m'apprendre mes limites. Malgré cela, je pense être arrivé au bout de mes forces.

C'est alors que je l'aperçu. Will. Il se dirigeait vers moi à toute vitesse, un air furieux sur le visage. Une certaine panique s'empara de moi. Je regardai de tous les côtés pour trouver un échappatoire. Je vis alors un coin d'ombre au niveau de la foret. Sans hésité, je me fondis dans l'obscurité.

PDV Will.

Je parcourrai le lieu de l'affrontement, les mains dans les poches, les yeux vides. Je n'avais pas de quoi traîner avec tous ces blessés mais mes frères et sœurs avaient insisté pour que je prenne un peu de repos en voyant les cernes que j'avais sous les yeux à force de guérir tous les combattants. Je marchai donc sans but précis, jusqu'à ce que je remarque le nombre d'ossements jonchant le sol. Les cadavres n'ont pas pu se décomposer aussi rapidement ?! Je ramassais un os et quand je le touchai, je ressentis immédiatement les ténèbres et l'obscurité émanaient de lui. Ce n'était pas des os naturels. Ils avaient était invoqués. Ce ne pouvait être les enfants d'Hécate. Dans ma tête, les pièces du puzzle se reconstituaient lentement jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne un nom : Nico Di Angelo. Je levai le regard et je me rendis compte pour la première fois que le champ de bataille était couvert d'ossement. Une partie de moi me disait qu'il avait dû invoquer toute une armée.

Je me mis en quête de retrouver le fils d'Hadès. Quand j'avais touché Nico la première fois, les ténèbres s'étaient déjà presque emparé de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me perturbait tant. Je savais que ce n'était pas juste mes devoirs de médecin.

Je le vis, en train de contempler le vide, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Je me précipitai vers lui, furibond. Quand il me vit, il fit un bond et fit la seule chose que je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse : il sombra dans les ombres.

PDV Nico

Je me retrouvai dans la foret, effondré. Je haletai et tremblai de tous mes membres. Je vis mes mains devenir translucide et mon cœur rata un battement. Will avait sans doute raison. Je déteste admettre mes erreurs mais celle-là allait sans doute me coûter cher.

« Quel fin tragique. Nico Di Angelo, fils de Pluton, vaincu par son orgueil. »

Une voix sarcastique derrière moi me fit sursauter. Je me relevai d'un bond, essayant de saisir mon épée mais ma main passa désespérément à travers la poignée. Je grognai et redressai la tête afin de voir la personne qui avait osé s'adresser à moi de la sorte, avec l'intention de lui faire regretter son choix. Cependant, je fus horrifié par le visage que je vis en face de moi. Octave, oracle du camp Jupiter.

Ses cheveux étaient pour la plupart brûlés. Sa toge en lambeau et des plaies partout, sa peau en partie brûlé mais en vie. On aurait dit un monstre. Je reculai, effrayé. Comment a t-il pu survivre si même Léo n'avais pu échapper à la mort ? L'horreur devait se peindre clairement sur mon visage car il dit d'une voix claironnante.

« Je suppose que je suis plus fort que l'autre empoté qui a voulu se sacrifier. Mais au final, c'est moi, le véritable héros dans l'histoire. Tout le monde pense que je suis mort dans un superbe sacrifice. Même le digne fils de Pluton. »

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi tandis que je reculai. Je me heurtai face à un tronc, ou du moins ce qui était physique de mon corps. Il plaça ses bras de sorte à me couper toute retraite. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, tandis que ma respiration était de plus en plus saccadée.

« En parlant de sacrifice, je suis sûr de quand même pouvoir lire quelque chose dans tes entrailles immondes. » dit-il, un sourire sombre au lèvre.

Soudain, je reçus un grand coup sur la tête et sombrai dans l'inconscience.

PDV Will

Je poussai un cri, aussi bien de peur que de désespoir. Toutes les personnes dans les alentours se précipitèrent vers moi, épée dégainée.

"Que se passe t-il Will ? Me demanda Percy, sur ses gardes, prêt à abattre le premier monstre qui se monterait.

\- Nico... il... magie des enfers... disparut..."

Percy se détendit et rangea son épée.

"Ah oui, c'est toujours impressionnant la 1er fois, mais t'inquiète il...

\- Non, le coupais-je brusquement, tu ne comprends pas. Avec tout ce voyage avec l'Athéna Parthénos, je lui avait dit de ne plus faire de magie des Enfers, cela aurait pu le tuer.

\- Il a pourtant invoqué plein de squelettes pendant la bataille et il n'est pas mort... dit Percy confus.

\- Justement, il a abusé de son état déjà instable et quand je suis allé vers lui pour mesurer les dégâts, il a pris peur et s'est enfuit par les ombres."

Je regardai Percy droit dans les yeux avant de déclarer :

"Il pourrait disparaître à tout moment."

Le visage du garçon se durcit. Il avait compris la gravité de la situation.

"Ne t'en fait pas, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante, je vais prévenir tout le monde et nous allons nous mettre à sa recherche immédiatement."

Je hochai la tête, n'ayant plus la force de répondre quoi que soit. Le fils de Poséidon de dirigea vers un groupe de romains qui passait par là, discuta quelques instant avec eux, avant de partir à la recherche du fils des Enfers. Je le suivit. Il interpellait toutes les personnes que nous croisions et bientôt, toute la colonie cherché le fugitif, aidé par le camp Jupiter.

Alors que nous cherchions du côté de la grande maison, un cri strident se fit entendre. Nous nous précipitâmes vers la source du cri.

Devant le bungalow d'Hadès, une jeune fille que je reconnus comme Hazel, la demi-sœur de Nico, était agenouillé sur le sol, secouait de sanglot. Un adolescent d'origine asiatique la prit dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter.

Percy s'agenouilla face à Hazel et lui demanda doucement :

"Que se passe t-il Hazel ?

\- C'est... C'est Nico... parvint-elle à dire entre deux sanglots".

Je tressaillit.

"Eh bien, que s'est-il passé ?"

Elle tendit un papier froissé à Percy, éclatant à nouveau en sanglot dans les bras de ce qui semblait être son petit ami.

Le fils de Poséidon lut rapidement le contenue du papier avant de blêmir. Il me tendit le papier et je hoquetai d'horreur en lisant les quelques lignes griffonnées à la hâte sur le morceau de papier chiffonné.

 _Je vous invite au temple d'Apollon, au camp Jupiter pour assister à un superbe sacrifice pour remercier les dieux de cette victoire. Au programme : sacrifice du fils de Pluton (si toutefois il est encore vivant). Donc hâtaient vous !_

 _Octave, sauveur du monde._

Je lâchai la feuille, tremblant de tous mes membres. Nico... pris en otage... prêt à être sacrifié par un oracle mégalomane. Que demander de plus ? Je l'avais rencontré pendant la bataille. Ce mec était capable de tout. D'après ce que dit la lettre, il pourrait y avoir des chances que Nico ne soit même plus en vie quand nous arriverons. Pourquoi ? J'avais le sentiment que mes prédictions étaient justes et qu'il pouvait être avalé par les ombres d'un instant à l'autre. Ce qui expliquerait aussi cette situation.

"Mais qu'allons nous faire ? Sanglota Hazel.

\- Il faut aller le sauver. Dis-je en rassemblant le peu de courage que j'avais.

\- Je veux bien mais comment faire face à un mec qui a survécu à une explosion qui a réussit à tuer Léo ? Bafouilla Percy

\- Non mais je rêve, m'écriai-je un peu trop fort, tu ne vas pas me dire que toi, Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon, sauveur de l'Olympe deux fois, a peur d'un prétendu fils d'Apollon qui se prend pour le roi du monde ?"

Il ne répondit rien, laissant place à un silence pesant.

"Eh bien, si personne n'y va, dis-je en grinçant des dents, alors moi j'irai, même si cela signe mon arrêt de mort."

Sans attendre de réponse, je me dirigeai vers ma cabine afin de préparer mes affaires.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée, mais ne m'en souciais guère car de toute manière, il n'y avait personne dans la dite cabine. Je pris un sac à dos, enfournai quelques affaires, un flacon de nectar, des morceaux d'ambroisies, mon kit de premier secours ainsi que de la potion de licorne pour Nico et mit enfin le sac sur mon dos.

Alors que j'allais partir, une voix dans mon dos m'arrêta.

"Will, attends !"

Je me retournais pour voir Percy courir vers moi. Une fois à ma hauteur, il se pencha pour reprendre son souffle, puis il dit.

"Je... je suis... désolé."

Il se redressa et continua d'une voix plus clair.

"Je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça. C'est juste que... ben Octave nous a causé pas mal de problème et le fait qu'il refrappe encore m'a bouleversé. Surtout un de nos potes.

Pour ma part, je considérai Nico plus qu'un simple « pote » mais ça, je le gardais pour moi. De plus, je ne savais même pas s'il était gay.

"Laisse moi t'accompagner, avec les autres.

\- Les autres ?

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas pouvoir battre Octave seul, si ?

\- Alors, qui va venir avec nous ?

\- Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Reyna et Annabeth bien sûr !"

Une pointe de nostalgie se glissa dans ses yeux bleu-vert.

"Si Léo était encore là, l'équipage aurait été au complet... Dit-il, murmurant comme pour lui-même."

Je ne dis rien. Je savais ce que cela faisait de perdre un proche et le meilleur réconfort que l'on pouvait apporter était le silence. Cependant, il fallait qu'on se dépêche si on ne voulait pas perdre encore un ami.

"Et comment allons nous au camp Jupiter ?

\- Avec des pégases bien sûr !" S'exclama Percy, tout sourire, comme à son habitude.

 _\- Time Skip -_

Après que tout le monde aient préparé ses affaires, nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers l'écurie. Nous étions allés prévenir Chiron de la situation. Ce dernier avait eu l'air profondément bouleversé et nous avez pressé d'intervenir au plus vite. C'est comme ça que, même pas 4h après l'affrontement contre Gaïa, nous repartions déjà dans une nouvelle quête.


	3. Two-Shot : Une fin tragique ? 2

**Partie 2**

PDV Will :

Je crois que j'ai le vertige. Un comble pour le fils du dieu du Soleil non ? A peine avait-on décollé que j'avais envie de redescendre pour vomir. Puis je me suis rappelé pourquoi je le faisais et pris mon courage à deux mains. Le voyage n'était pas très long mais je trouvais que c'était bien assez. Je ne vous ferais pas de description de la vue tout simplement parce que je n'ai rien vu. J'ai passé les trois quart du voyage la tête dans la crinière de mon pégase. Une fois que nous avons atterri, Percy parla quelques secondes avec les pégases, qui allèrent se poser dans un coin d'herbe tout près. Pendant ce temps, je regardai fébrilement autour de moi. Le camp des romains était désert. On pouvait voir au loin des terrains où devait avoir lieu des sortes de capture-l'étendard version romain. Mais aucune trace de Nico, ni de fils d'Apollon narcissique. Et je ne parle pas de moi !

"Venez, nous dis Reyna, je vais vous conduire à sa caserne."

Reyna en tête, nous courûmes à travers le camp ordonné. Nous arrivâmes devant une sorte de cabane décorée par le signe d'Apollon, une lyre. Des ours en peluche décapités gisaient devant l'entrée.

"Je vois qu'il continue toujours ses pratiques cruelles et obscures. Marmonna Percy entre ses dents.

\- J'ai un pressentiment." Murmura Hazel.

Elle avait raison. Je ne le sentais pas non plus. Jason et Percy se regardèrent, et d'un hochement de tête commun, défoncèrent la porte de Octave. La scène qui s'étendais devant mes yeux me fit hoqueter d'horreur. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une sorte d'autel. Nico était attaché dessus. Des chaînes à ses poignets et ses chevilles le maintenaient sur la table. Du sang coulait d'une grosse plaie à la tête. Les extrémités de son corps clignotaient, disparaissant peu à peu dans les ombres. Octave, quand à lui, était devant une panoplie de couteau de sacrifice. Il en leva un en l'air pour l'observer à la lumière, avant de le reposer sur son écrin, secouant la tête. Il avait troqué sa toge en lambeau contre une nouvelle toge blanche. Ce qui restait de ses cheveux était coiffé et des bandages recouvraient ses brûlures. En nous entendant, il se retourna et nous sourit.

"Tiens, vous voilà enfin, j'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais. Ou du moins pas à temps.

\- Octave, relâche Nico tout de suite ! Criais-je.

\- Tiens, un demi-frère.

\- Nous ne nous ressemblons en rien, Octave.

\- Octave, repris Reyna, tu es officiellement banni du camp Jupiter pour enlèvement et meurtre avec préméditation ainsi que prise de pouvoir dictatorial.

Octave fut pris d'un fou rire. Après un moment, il reprit sa respiration.

\- Reyna, comment oses tu t'adresser ainsi au sauveur du monde ? Je ne vous comprends pas. Pourquoi prendre la défense de ce paria ? Sa mort serait plus intéressante."

Il prit un couteau noir comme l'obsidienne et s'approcha de Nico. Celui-ci avait disparu encore plus, de sorte que les chaînes ne servait plus à rien.

\- Octave, éloignes toi de Nico. Gronda Percy.

\- Percy Jackson, fils de Neptune. Pourquoi prends tu la défense du fils de Pluton ? Admire plutôt ça ! Je vais te dire ta destinée !

Il leva le couteau au dessus de Nico et l'abattit sur lui.

\- Noooooonnn ! Hurlais-je.

Jason contrôla les vents pour retenir le couteau tandis que je courus vers Nico. Percy dégaina Turbulence et se dirigea vers Octave.

\- Ne le tue pas !" S'exclama Annabeth.

Je détachai Nico grâce au trousseau de clé trouvé sur le bureau d'Octave et jeta une chaîne à Annabeth qui aida Jason et Percy à maîtriser Octave. Après avoir ficelé et bâillonné Octave, nous essayâmes de déplacer Nico mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit trop tard. Nos mains passaient à travers le fils d'Hadès.

"Nico... Non Nico répond moi s'il te plait ! Nico !"

Je pleurai. Je n'en pouvait plus. Tout ça pour ça... Je mis ma main sur sa tête, pour brosser ses cheveux quand soudain, je me retrouvai entouré de noir. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans les ténèbres. De la lumière émanait de mon corps. J'entendis des gémissement. Je me dirigeai vers le bruit et je le vis. Nico était assis, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine. Il pleurait et murmurait des choses que je n'entendais pas.

"Nico ?" L'appelais-je.

Il releva la tête. Ses joues étaient baignées de larme et ses yeux étaient rouge.

"Will ?

\- Nico ! Tu vas bien ? Que se passe t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas Will. Il fait noir. Je... Je crois que j'ai fondu dans les ombres, non ?

\- Je crois oui... Mais je suis venu te chercher.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as entendu Octave ? Je ne sers à rien et c'est vrai. Ce sont les pégases qui ont apporté l'Athéna Parthénos. Je n'avais que ça à faire. Je ne suis même pas assez puissant pour faire ça."

Il se mit à sangloter et resserra ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Mon cœur se serra. Je m'approchai de lui et prit son menton entre mes doigts afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux. J'adorais ses yeux noirs stygien. Je n'aimais pas les voir rempli de larme. Je me penchais vers lui et nos lèvres entrèrent en contact. D'abord surpris, il ne fit rien. J'avais peur qu'il ne me repousse mais il approfondit. Mes lumières commençaient à chasser ses ombres.

"Ne dis jamais que tu es inutile Nico Di Angelo. Tu es le demi-dieu le plus fort, le plus intelligent et le plus craquant que je connaisse. Sois ma part d'ombre et je serais ta part de lumière."

Je lui prit la main et le tira près de moi. Tout devint lumière.

 **...**

Je me réveillai péniblement. La lumière du jour me piquait les yeux. Je me redressai en gémissant pour voir où j'étais. J'avais mal à la tête comme pas possible. Je regardai autour de moi et reconnu le paysage familier de l'infirmerie. Cela me faisait bizarre de me retrouver à la place de mes patients. Dans le lit à côté de moi, Nico dormait paisiblement.

"Tu es réveillé ?

Je sursautai. Dans ma contemplation, je n'avais pas vu Annabeth et Percy s'approcher.

\- Il semblerait. Leurs dis-je en souriant.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Nico ? Me demanda Percy.

Je leurs racontais ce qui s'était passé, omettant de préciser le baiser. Je ne savais pas ce que pensait Nico de ça.

\- Et vous, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Eh bien, commença Annabeth, quand tu as touché le front de Nico, tu es entré dans une sorte de transe. Pas moyen de te sortir de ça. De la lumière sortait de ton corps tandis que Nico sortait de l'ombre. Puis tu t'es évanoui. Nous vous avons amené à l'infirmerie pour vous soigner.

\- Et Octave ?

\- Reyna l'a exilé du Camp Jupiter et Chiron l' a interdit d'entrer dans l'enceinte du Camp Sang-mêlé.

\- Mais, il risque de mourir ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas le fils d'un des trois grands dieux, il ne sera pas énormément poursuivi.

\- Je vois..."

J'entendis Nico gémir. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers lui. Percy et Annabeth sortirent pour nous laisser de l'intimité. Nico papillonna des yeux. Il se releva et mit sa main sur sa tête, fronçant les sourcils. Il me vit et rougit.

"Salut Death Boy. Lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Salut. Murmura le fils d'Hadès.

Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et se fut à mon tour de rougir.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu avec moi. Lui murmurais-je.

\- C'est tout à mon honneur Sunshine.

Nous nous embrassâmes. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux quand je remarquai le bandage sur sa tête.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

\- C'est Octave qui m'a assommé.

\- Je le déteste de t'avoir abîmé ainsi.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore, plus amoureusement cette fois.

\- Veux tu devenir mon petit ami, Nico Di Angelo ?

\- Avec plaisir Will Solace."

 **Voilà la fin très tardive de ce two-shot ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si elle vous a plus dans les commentaires ou en votant. En espérant que cela vous a plu et à bientôt pour un nouveau Solangelo ! (cool, ça rime ^^)**


	4. Frayeur d'enfance

**Frayeur d'enfance**

Un fils d'Hadès qui a peur du noir. Ridicule, je vous l'accorde.

Depuis l'enfance, la nuit m'effrayait. Quand la nuit venait, je me réfugiais dans le lit de ma mère ou de ma sœur Bianca. J'avais peur du noir, de ce que la nuit renfermait, de ce que les ombres cachaient. Ma sœur jouait alors avec moi et s'amusait à faire des ombres chinoises sur les murs avec ses mains délicates. Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à avoir moins peur du noir.

Quand je suis rentré à l'internat avec ma sœur, je n'avais presque plus peur de la nuit mais l'habitude d'aller dans le lit de ma sœur le soir venu était restée.

Mais à la mort de ma sœur, ma peur reprit. Le lit dans lequel j'allais me réfugier étant enfant resterait froid pour toujours. Les ombres de mon enfance qui se mouvait sur le mur, plus jamais ses mains créatrices ne les animeraient. Les ombres avaient repris leur liberté, étendant sa peur au dessus de moi.

Je fis tout pour cacher ce terrible secret. Mais la vérité éclata à ce fameux fils d'Apollon. Dans mon bungalow, j'avais l'habitude de dormir avec la lumière allumée. Ou quand je dormais en pleine nature, je laissais le feu brûler, sous prétexte d'éloigner les monstres. Mais quand le fils d'Apollon m'obligea à dormir à l'infirmerie, mes stratagèmes tombèrent à l'eau. A peine eut-il fermé la lumière et la porte de la chambre que les ténèbres m'envahirent, que la terrible peur de la nuit m'envahit. Je ne repris mes esprits qu'à la fin de cette crise d'angoisse, dans les bras du blond. Il dut dormir avec moi les trois jours qui suivirent. Les sentiments ont commencé à se développer et un mois est passé. Will avait pris l'habitude de venir dans mon bungalow la nuit pour venir me tenir compagnie. La peur de la nuit recula de nouveau, laissant place au confort du silence.

Mais ce soir, ce fut différent. J'allais rentrer dans mon bungalow, m'attendant à voir mon petit ami mais trouva un post-it sur la porte.

« Un mois que nous sommes ensemble et je veux fêter ça. Mais tu vas devoir affronter ta peur pour moi. Tu en serais capable ? Je t'attends dans la foret.

Ton Will »

Je fus parcourus de frisson. Aller dans la forêt, la nuit. Je n'y allais jamais, sauf cas d'extrême urgence. Est-ce un cas d'extrême urgence ? Ben logiquement non, mais avec les monstres qui pouvaient rôder à cette heure tardive dans les bois sombres, cela pouvait le devenir. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains, et… rentra dans mon bungalow. Je pris mon épée, accrochai le fourreau à ma ceinture et gardai la lame dans la main avant de ressortir, fermant la porte à double tour.

Je m'approchais lentement de la foret, qui ressemblait à un amas de ténèbres sous la lumière des étoiles. Je remarquai la lune. Elle était belle, grosse, scintillante cette nuit. Sa clarté me rassura. Je pris une grande inspiration et m'engouffra dans la noirceur nocturne.

Chaque pas me rendait de plus en plus nerveux, le silence de plus en plus pesant. Par réflexe, je regardais le ciel, ne perdant pas de vue le cercle lumineux que formait la lune au milieu de la nuit. Je me surpris à apprécier le silence. Au bout d'un moment, mes muscles se détendirent, la pression retomba petit à petit. Je cessai de regarder partout, et me balada simplement dans la foret à la recherche de Will. Après un moment, je crus apercevoir une faible lueur, tel une flamme de bougie, percer la noirceur de la nuit. Je me dirigeai vers elle et me retrouva dans une clairière. Des petites bougies étaient disposées à quelques endroits de la clairière, donnant une atmosphère cosy, merveilleuse. Au centre, mon petit ami était étendu sur une couverture à carreau clichée, à regarder le ciel. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène. Je rangeai mon épée, que j'avais gardé à la main et allai m'étendre à côté de lui. Il passa un bras en dessous de moi et me rapprocha de lui. Je me blottis contre lui, contemplant moi aussi le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

\- Je suis fier que tu sois venu, finit par dire mon petit ami.

Nous restâmes tous les deux dehors ce soir. Ma phobie avait disparu, laissant place à une impatience non contenue que le soleil se couche pour retrouver cette ambiance calme et reposante.


	5. Un amour simple

**Un amour simple**

PDV Nico.

Aujourd'hui était le jour le plus détestable de toute l'année. Chaque année, cette fête se répéte encore et encore, inlassablement, ne dégoutant personne à part moi.

Le jour de la Saint Valentin.

Chaque année, des amoureux roucoulaient ridiculement à travers le monde et la colonie n'échappait pas à ce carnage. Des couples d'adolescents s'échangeaient des mots mielleux et dégoulinant d'amour. Mais le pire, le pire de tout, c'était les enfants d'Aphrodite. Aussi bien les filles que les garçons de la déesse de l'amour s'affairaient à rendre cette fête encore plus horrible, en lançant des coeurs en papier crépon, en accrochant du gui (même si ce n'était pas vraiment la saison) et tout ce genre de rituel horrible. Ils s'arrangeaient pour mettre en couple tous les célibataires de la colonie. Moi y compris.

Mais pas cette année.

J'avais pris l'habitude de me lever au moins à midi pendant ce jour détestable. J'allumais la télé dans mon bungalow, dans l'espoir de trouver un programme intéressant pour passer une heure supplémentaire. Mais toutes les chaînes ne proposaient que des programmes niais à cause de la Saint Valentin. Je fermais donc la télé en soupirant, toujours pas décidé à sortir du lit. Mais un frappement à ma porte contre carré mes plans.

\- Nico ? Tu es là ?

La voix étouffée de Jason me parvint de derrière la porte en chêne.

\- Ouiiii ?

\- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir au pique nique qu'on organise sur la plage avec les autres ?

\- Y'aura qui ?

\- Moi, Percy et Annabeth, Piper, Hazel et Frank, Léo et Calypso et Will.

Ce dernier nom me donna des frissons de plaisir, que j'essayais tant bien que mal de réfréner. Will, mon petit ami. Un garçon souriant et toujours joyeux. Ce que j'aimais, c'est l'amour simple qu'il me donnait, sans aucune fanfreluche. J'avais peur qu'il ne change ses habitudes pour notre première Saint Valentin.

\- Ok, le temps que je m'habille.

\- Ok, on sera sur la plage, près du ponton.

Je l'entendis s'éloigner. Je me levai à contrecoeur de ma forteresse de douceur pour me rapprocher. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir mettre. D'habitude, j'aurais pris un tee-shirt et un jean au hasard, noir de préférence mais là, je voulais changer. Peut être que l'esprit de la Saint Valentin commençait à déteindre sur moi. Je frémis à cette idée pas très réconfortante. Je pris une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir avant de passer à la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Je m'habillai une fois sortie et tenta de dompter mes cheveux dans le miroir, ce qui était bien sur une cause perdue. Je mis rapidement mes converses noires avant de sortir de mon bungalow. La lumière du jour me brûla la rétine et me fit reculer.

\- On vient de se réveiller Death Boy ? rigola quelqu'un devant moi.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux pour voir mon petit ami souriant face à moi.

\- Tout le monde ne se lève pas au aurore Sunshine.

J'allais dans ses bras pour me protéger du soleil. Will en profita pour m'embrasser sur la tête, comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

\- C'est pas que je n'aime pas la situation mon chéri mais Jason m'a demandé de venir te chercher car tu commençais à être long ! Ils nous attendent.

Il m'embrassa une seconde fois. Je me retirai de son étreinte à contre coeur, lui prenant la main. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage, où nous pouvions déjà voir nos amis. Des couples passaient devant nous en s'embrassant mielleusement. Je grimaçai intérieurement. Je jettai un coup d'oeil à Will, pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Il ne réagissait pas, ou du moins, ne laissait rien paraître. Nous arrivâmes à la plage sans incident et fûmes acceuilli par le groupe.

\- Salut le paresseux ! cria Percy

\- Salut Nico, dit Annabeth en levant les yeux devant la bêtise de son petit ami.

\- Salut frérot ! me salua Hazel.

\- Bonjour Nico, dit maladroitement Frank

\- Salut les amoureux, nous sourit Piper.

Léo et Calypso étaient trop occupés à se bécoter dans un coin pour nous prêter attention, mais je ne leurs en tint pas rigueur. Nous nous installâmes avec le groupe sur la couverture étendu au sol. Tandis que nous rigolions et plaisantions tous ensemble, les couples s'embrassaient tendrement tandis que Will essayait de me faire manger l'ensemble du pique nique.

L'après midi passa vite et Will du partir à l'infirmerie, pour, je cite "urgence de crampe de langue", un specimen uniquement connu du 14 février. J'aidais donc le groupe a ranger et à débarrasser avant de les quitter pour rejoindre mon bungalow. Je me demandai si nous allions faire notre rituel aujourd'hui.  
Chaque soir, nous avions l'habitude d'aller dans mon bungalow. Je jouais à Kingdom Hearts, tandis que Will m'aidait à trouver les solutions. Je nous préparait un chocolat avec des guimauves que nous buvions en même temps, souvent devenu froid car oublié dans le feu de l'action.  
J'aimais beaucoup notre petit rituel, pas très compliqué. J'espérais secrétement que cela ne changerait jamais.

J'arrivais à mon bungalow, où la lumière filtrait doucement à travers les rideaux tamisés. J'eu peur de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur. C'est ça, rigolait derrière votre écran. Le grand Nico, fils d'Hadès, qui a peur de la surprise de son petit ami le jour de la Saint Valentin. J'avançais donc avec appréhension jusqu'à la porte du bungalow. Je pris la poignet de la porte, les mains tremblantes. Je l'abaissais et ouvrit la porte, des frissons me traversant la colonne vertébral à cause de l'adrénaline.  
Je poussais un soupir de soulagement en voyant la scène devant moi.  
Sur la petite table du salon, la manette de PS4 avait été sorti, la télé sur l'écran du jeu. L'ordinateur portable était allumé, posé sur la petite table. Je souriais devant cette atmosphère paisible. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait, c'était aucun petit ami en vue et du bruit dans la cuisine.

\- Salut Sunshine ! Où es tu ?

\- Pour la saint Valentin, commença t-il en ignorant ma question.

Je me figeai. Et si...  
Je me détendais en le voyant ressortir de la cuisine, deux tasses où dépassaient des marshmallow dans les mains.

\- C'est moi qui ai fait les chocolats !

Je souris en voyant la trace de chocolat en poudre sur le bout de son nez moucheté. Il posa les tasses sur la petite table et s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser. Je remontais ma langue pour lui lécher le chocolat, sous son regard interrogateur.

\- Tu avais du chocolat sur le bout du nez.

Il rougit et nous nous asseyâmes dans le canapé, lui prenant son ordinateur et moi prenant la manette.  
J'adorais notre petit rituel, où nous étions ensemble avec un chocolat refroidi.  
Un petit rituel d'amour simple.


	6. La nuit des promesses

**La nuit des promesses.**

4 ans... Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans que mon petit ami Nico et moi étions ensemble. Nous avions grandis ensemble, Nico me rattrapant presque maintenant. Et ce soir était une nuit spéciale car ce soir, il y avait une pluie d'étoile filante prévue dans le ciel de la colonie. Un événement unique dont j'allais profiter avec mon petit ami bien sûr. Sauf que j'avais prévu quelque chose de très particulier ce soir.  
Seul dans mon bureau à l'infirmerie, je sortis la petite boîte noire de ma poche et l'ouvris. A l'intérieur, une bague en fer stygien que j'avais fait faire par les enfants d'Héphaïstos exprès pour l'occasion. Qu'est ce que je n'ai pas du faire pour garder leur silence... Mais peu importe, le résultat en valait la chandelle. Elle était gravée d'une délicate écriture "Death Boy". L'autre, la mienne, était gravée par "Sunshine". J'avais hâte de voir la tête qu'il allait faire devant cette demande. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je rangeai précipitamment la boîte dans ma poche pour voir entrer l'objet de mon amour.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Sunshine ? Un fils de Morphée vient de tomber du lit et s'est tordu la cheville, on aurait besoin de ton aide.

Je hochais la tête et lui vola un baiser en sortant. Je m'occupais rapidement du blessé avant de revenir vers Nico.

\- Qu'est ce que tu prévois pour ce soir ? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire.

\- Une soirée tranquille à regarder les étoiles tomber du ciel, me répondit il. Avec un petit chocolat chaud bien sûr !

Je ris à ces mots. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que le chocolat chaud est la base de notre relation, et ceux sur beaucoup de point.

\- Tu les ramène ? Tu sais si bien les faire...

\- Pas de problème Sunshine !

Il m'embrassa et sortit de l'infirmerie. Je repris mon travail, imaginant pendant toute la journée le meilleur moyen de demander mon petit ami en mariage.

~ Time Skip ! ~

Le soleil déclinait lentement derrière la forêt de la colonie, offrant au ciel un magnifique aspect rosé. Je pense pouvoir dire sans crainte que c'était mon moment préféré de la journée. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais plus impatient que d'habitude que le soleil laisse place à la lune. Une douce fébrilité amoureuse tordait mes tripes. Ce soir, j'allais avoir la réponse de ma vie.  
Je finis rapidement de m'occuper des derniers patients, vérifiai que j'avais bien la bague et sortit de l'infirmerie, tout sourire. Je me dirigeais vers le bungalow quand je vis un reflet dans les buissons. Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel. Jason et Percy étaient bien entendu au courant de la futur demande, et je ne serais pas surpris de savoir que c'était actuellement eux qui étaient cachés dans les fourrés, en train de nous épier. Je les ignorais et continuais mon chemin vers le bungalow d'Hades. Je frappais à la porte et mon petit ami m'ouvrit en souriant.

\- Tu es prêt Sunshine ?

Je l'embrassais doucement.

\- Plus que prêt Death Boy ~ Et toi ? Tu as préparé les thermos ?

Il m'invita à entrer et je le suis. Sur la petite table, il y a deux thermos, un noir et un jaune ainsi qu'une couverture noire pliée en quatre.

\- Tout est prêt de mon côté !

Il va chercher l'escabeau du côté de la chambre de sa sœur et le place en dessous de la trappe qui donne sur le toit. Je prend un thermos, la couverture et monte à l'ouverture, Nico sur mes talons. Le froid me donna la chair de poule mais cela restait raisonnable. Le fils d'Hades arriva juste après moi. La voûte étoilée s'étendait au dessus de nos tête, la lune éclairant faiblement la noirceur de la nuit.

\- C'est magnifique, n'est ce pas ? Murmurais-je.

Il hocha la tête en silence, la tête levé vers le ciel. Nous nous assîmes, drapant nos épaules de la couverture. Notre thermos dans les mains, nous étions serrés l'un contre l'autre pour nous tenir chaud. Nous regardâmes pendant un certain moment avant qu'un mouvement dans le ciel n'alerte nos cerveaux engourdis. Une boule incandescente suivit d'une longue et belle traînée lumineuse. Une première d'abord, suivit de plusieurs autres. Le ciel était fendu de dizaines d'arc de cercle luminaissant, éclairant la nuit comme en plein jour. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, blottis sous la couverture, quand je décidai de m'en extraire pour seller mon futur. Il me regarda faire, surpris. Mon cœur battait la chamade, menaçant de s'échapper de ma poitrine d'une minute à l'autre. Je posais un genoux à terre face à Nico. Son visage s'illumina. Je sortis la boite et l'ouvris devant ses yeux ébahis. La pluie d'étoiles filantes éclairait la scène.

\- Nico Di Angelo, veux tu bien devenir mon mari pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

À peine avais-je finis ma question qu'il se jeta dans mes bras.

\- Mais bien sûr Sunshine !

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'entraînant dans un baiser passionné.

Cette nuit là, nous avions fait la promesse de rester ensemble toute notre vie, notre destinée à jamais gravé par les étoiles au dessus de nos têtes.


End file.
